


Return (Remembering You Remix)

by aryas_zehral



Series: Home Series [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for all of S5(?), Emily thinks about JJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return (Remembering You Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waltzingalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzingalong/gifts).



Emily Prentiss was not good at disappearing, not entirely, not even with the full cooperation of high up governmental officials helping her to leave. Sure, she could blend in, fake her background and her interests, learn how to answer to a different name. But loosing track of the people she had come to care for? Losing track of the people she loved and missed... her spy training meant that she always knew where to get information and she always had ways to make information happen to come to her.

These less than sanctioned routes were how Emily found out that JJ was returning to the BAU. This seems right somehow. The office had seemed empty without her and hotels far from home held less appeal without even the vague possibility that Emily would get exactly what she wanted to get but couldn't bring herself to ask for. JJ seemed so skittish after their nights together, so guilty, and Emily couldn't bring herself to make things worse by telling JJ just how much those times meant to her. How, on lonely nights, it was those memories that got her through. Of the string of meaningless blondes Emily kept picking up on her journeys even as she felt unable to form a relationship with any of them. They were all measured by the yardstick of JJ and found wanting.

Of course, with Emily supposedly dead and literally in hiding there was no way to return to those halcyon days. Those days when all the people she loved most in the world were with her everyday and the one person she needed most happened to work beside her. No, her network of informants might be able to tell her that the person she had missed the most, even though she'd already lost her, was back but could never tell her how to time travel, to undo the recent past and return to the places and the people she loved. She would have to make do with strangers and stories from a distant shore.


End file.
